Cold Treat
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Tamora knew his favorite ice cream was French Vanilla...


Cold Treat

 _Writer's note: Soooo, I've wanted to write this little idea for a while. When me and my husband were first dating, I brought him a container of ice cream and we sat on his couch eating it together. It was a wonderful bonding time between us at the beginning of our relationship, and I kinda wanted to capture that in this little fic :)_

* * *

She knew his favorite ice cream was French Vanilla, and the newly appointed Sugar Rush president owed her a favor for helping save the candy-coated game. Tamora decided to take the tram into _Fix-It Felix Jr_. She'd entered Felix's game only once, and alarming the citizens if she blasted in on her cruiser was not a situation she wanted to deal with on this surprise visit.

With a satchel slung over her shoulder, she awkwardly ducked into the elevator and arrived at Felix's floor in less than a minute - his apartment being the only dwelling on that side of the floor. She paused at his door, hoping she didn't look like a complete idiot if he wasn't home.

She enjoyed her time with the handyman. They'd been out on a few dates, and on the last, not wanting the evening to end, he'd invited her to his apartment. They'd kissed and cuddled and sipped warm tea with honey until Tamora reluctantly had to leave.

Their next date wasn't set until two days later, but the marine sergeant couldn't wait that long. She didn't crave the evenings out with dining and planned experiences. All Tamora wanted were quiet nights in a warm, safe place with the little handyman that was quickly winning her heart.

That's how she found herself at Felix's door.

Her heart beat accelerated as she raised a balled knuckle to knock, her excuse for dropping by securely tucked in her satchel. The excuse was her safety net for not feeling exposed when Felix opened the door and asked why she was shadowing his threshold – because plainly saying, "I can't get you off my mind. I needed to see you before I go crazy," wasn't something she wanted him to know…not yet.

The knock was like a hammer pounding a nail into the door as it resounded through the level's lobby causing Tamora to tense up. She withdrew her hand, automatically feeling for the hip holster at her side that wasn't there. Her itchy fingers found her jeans pocket, hooking her thumb inside it to keep the fidgety appendage still.

"Coming!" she heard on the other side and a moment later the door opened to reveal Felix.

His view started at Tamora's legs then followed her height until he reached her face. "Tamora!" he exclaimed, flabbergasted. "I didn't forget about our plans, did I? Golly, I'm sorry!"

Tamora held up a palm. "Calm down, Fix-It. You didn't forget anything." She unconsciously shifted the satchel hanging off her shoulder. "I stopped by for a visit."

Felix's worried features switched to bewildered then a slightly ting colored his cheeks. "Oh! Come on in, ma'am!" He moved aside, and Tamora ducked under the doorframe. He led her to the small couch, and they made themselves at home. To Felix the height was just right, but Tamora felt as if she were sitting on the floor – which wasn't so bad once she got comfy.

"You stopped by because you were in the area?" he joked with a wink.

"Yeah, I like walking my dog in this neighborhood," Tamora deadpanned, but a hint of a smile played on his lips. "No, I brought something for you."

"For me?" Felix said taken aback. "You didn't have to bring me anything, ma'am."

"You're getting it anyway." She opened the satchel and removed an insulated container. "You said your favorite ice cream is French Vanilla," she added, pulling off the lid and presenting it to him.

Felix's smile broadened. "Thank you, Tamora. What a treat!" He hopped off to the kitchen, and returned holding out a bowl and spoon to her. "Let's take a dip."

Tamora gladly accepted the spoon, but waved off the bowl, smirking. "Why dirty up a bowl when you can be a rebel and eat it straight out the container?"

"You certainly are a bad influence on me, ma'am," Felix chuckled.

They settled back in couch cushions, hip to hip, and Tamora propped a foot on the coffee table (at Felix's permission; so much for being a rebel, he'd remarked).

As they dug into the creamy coldness, Tamora noticed the tension in her shoulders had eased. She glanced at Felix, smiling at the way he savor every bite. She'd observed the habit on their last date, striking her interest. She'd inquired about it, and Felix told her he started practicing it after he realized he was eating his food too fast. Since he was programed to eat pies whole, he wanted to slow down and actually taste his food. That's how savoring every bite became a habit.

"What brought you here with this delicious treat?"

Tamora flipped her spoon upside down in her mouth and drew it out slowly between her lips. Her mind was blank for any good excuses. She'd hoped he would accept the offering and not care why she was there. She cleared her throat, resolving that the curtain keeping her from voicing her feelings out loud had to be torn down sooner or later.

"Honestly, I couldn't wait another day to see you again," she admitted, hating the way she sounded so small and vulnerable. She nodded her head slightly, causing her long bangs to fall over her eyes, not wishing to completely let go of the curtain yet. "But I didn't want to show up without an excuse for being here."

She heard the ice cream container being set down on the coffee table before a hand touched her knee. "Y'know, Tamora, you don't need an excuse to come here," Felix replied with the most loving tone in his voice that made Tamora's heart skip a beat.

He leaned over her, cautiously brushing her bangs away from her face. "You're welcome any time, or every single day if you wish."

"I don't want to bother you-"

"Trust me, ma'am-" Felix cut her off, a little sternly, "you're not bothering me at all." His gloved finger skimmed behind her ear and down her neck. "I know this is forward of me, but I really enjoy being with you, more than I can even say."

Tamora smiled, relief filling her. "Me too, Fix-It."

She leaned in meeting his lips, enjoying the lingering taste of French Vanilla as the ice cream sat on the coffee table forgotten.


End file.
